


Watchers

by pocketwatchangora



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwatchangora/pseuds/pocketwatchangora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Oyasumi Nasai<br/>Back at the barracks where friends have returned, old faces are quite different and romance is in the air.<br/>Future Tetsu/Susumu and Hijikata/Souji.<br/>Dub/non-con and violence elements</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

Hijikata and Souji sat together on the rising deck at the Shinsengumi Headquarters. Souji was recovering from his illness and he’d finally gotten his appetite back, so he was happily munching away on some candies. In total, he’d received 247 gifts of these same candies from people around the barracks and village and he was over the moon - though he had enlisted some people to help him get through them all as well as giving some away to local kids.  
  
“How’s Tetsu’s training coming, Mr Hijikata? I haven’t seen him anywhere since I got back.”  
  
“Oh, he’s doing very well actually; he’s grown quite a bit too.” Souji grinned excitedly, clapping his hands together  
  
“Really? I’d like to see him all grown up!” Hijikata smiled and nodded. Just then, Shinpachi and Heisuke turned the corner and the Demon Vice-Commander called them over  
  
“Yes sir?” they asked, worry all over their faces  
  
“Can you get Tetsunosuke over here, please? Souji would like to see him.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, sure! I think he’s in the training hall right now actually.” Shinpachi said, smiling with obvious relief.  
  
“Let’s go see him!” Souji cried, getting up. They were all glad to see him stronger and putting on at least a little weight - though he remained very thin.  
  
Together, Hijikata and Souji went over to the training hall, where they could hear the stamping of feet and a deep voice hard at work. Souji was very excited to see his little friend again, his jaw dropped when he saw him in the flesh.  
  
Ichimura Tetsunosuke stood there in full training uniform, his legs shoulder-width apart and firmly holding a katana as he manipulated the blade to cut and slice at the air. It was a similar technique to Hijikata’s but a little more graceful, Souji mentally noted with a giggle.  
  
The once 4’6” boy was now at least 6 foot, his muscles sculpted and toned all over his body - visible through his slightly sweaty clothing. He was a vision of manly beauty. His hair was in its usual style, though it had darkened slightly and his eyes remained big and blue with the same child-like determination and excitement, surrounded by matured features  
  
“Tetsu!” Souji cried, grinning. The boy- the man turned at the voice, lowering his weapon, and grinned  
  
“Mr Okita!” he cried, his voice deepened considerably since the last time they’d spoken in Edo hospital. He went over to the other men, sheathing his sword.  
  
“You’re looking good! Puberty has been kind to you, huh?” Tetsu laughed  
  
“Yeah, it took long enough to get here!” he said. Souji giggled “It’s great to see you looking so well, I was gonna buy you some of your favorite candies but I didn’t have time..” Souji burst into laughter, somewhat confusing Tetsu. He calmed himself down, short of breath but still grinning  
  
“Oh, that’s ok! That’s all I’ve been getting since I got back.” He said, wiping his eyes as tears of laughter threatened to leak out. Tetsu laughed too, so happy to have Souji back and healthy - well, healthier. He suddenly found himself thinking about Ayu and how happily hard she’d have worked to get Souji back to his old self. This then led him to Susumu, whom he hadn’t seen since before Souji got really sick as he was off on a big mission. He missed his friend terribly and couldn’t wait for him to come home and see him again. He looked forward to the aloof raven’s expression when he saw how altered Tetsu was in appearance and, hopefully, maturity.


	2. Reunion

Tetsu was sitting with Souji, helping him get through yet another pack of candies, when he heard a wonderfully familiar accented voice coming from Hijikata’s office. Ears pricked, the redhead looked up  
  
“Is that Susumu?” he asked a wide-eyed Souji  
  
“I guess so, he’s returning from his mission today. He’s been gone longer than I have.” He replied with a smile. Tetsu got up and ran to where the voice was coming from; he’d missed his friend very much and couldn’t wait to see him and to show him how strong he’d become.  
  
“Thank you, Susumu-kun. And I think you have another visitor; Tetsu, stop lingering outside and come in - quietly..” he added the last word through what sounded like gritted teach. Tetsu slid open the shoji door, immediately spotting his friend sitting across from Mr Hijikata. Susumu was even more beautiful than he remembered, even if he did look exhausted. His black hair, dark eyes and thick eyelashes contrasted stunningly with the white of his skin.  
  
“Susumu!” Tetsu cried, grinning. Susumu looked up at him and smiled, standing up and bowing to the Vice-Commander before following Tetsu out - Souji greeting them cheerily as he went in to see Mr Hijikata. “So, how was the mission?” Tetsu asked, looking down at his friend. He’d never noticed how small Susumu was: about Souji’s height and very slender. He supposed it did help with being stealthy…  
  
“It was fine, I managed to get some good information. How has it been here?” he asked. Tetsu couldn’t help grinning: God, his voice was great!  
  
“Awesome! Even better since you and Mr Okita are back!” Susumu smiled, nodding  
  
“Yes, he looks much better now.. His hair was a surprise though..” Tetsu laughed, nodding  
  
“Will you be staying here long this time?”  
  
“I’d say so, I need to rest..” it was then that Tetsu noticed that Susumu had one hand resting on his right side the whole time they’d been talking. The watcher saw the samurai frown and he smiled weakly “I wasn’t fast enough in a fight..-” he was cut off by Tetsu suddenly grabbing his wrist and moving his black shirt open to see bloodied bandages wrapped around his torso.  
  
“You’re injured! Come on, I’ll take you to your room..” he said, taking his hand and leading Susumu to the barracks. Their rooms were only a few doors down from each other since Tetsu and Tatsu had gotten a room to themselves and out of sharing with the rest of the men - where Tetsu still couldn’t sleep.  
  
He got Susumu to lie down while he got fresh bandages, gauze and things to clean the cut with. He used some of the medicinal herbs Hijikata grew for Souji when his lungs hurt sometimes, and put them in hot water. He then undressed Susumu’s top half and removed the bandaging.  
  
It was a nasty-looking cut from a katana, going from near his belly-button to about halfway up the right side of his ribs. Tetsu washed it tenderly, smiling at Susumu’s relaxed, sleepy face. He washed the blood off with the medicated water, making sure the cut was clean before placing gauze on it and wrapping the bandages around Susumu’s small body to hold it firmly in place.  
  
“Thank you..” Susumu said quietly once it was done. Tetsu smiled  
  
“Don’t mention it.” He said, putting the herbs he hadn’t used in Susumu’s injury kit, then looked back to see Susumu smiling at him “What?” he asked  
  
“Just thinking you’ve grown up a lot…” he said.  
  
“Hey, you’re only a year older than me!” Tetsu protested, smiling. Susumu chuckled slightly, then his eyes closed themselves and he frowned to keep them open “Get some sleep, Susumu, we can hang out tomorrow.” Susumu smiled, letting his tired eyes slide shut again. Tetsu grinned, put the comforter over him, and left him to sleep. 

*

Tetsu woke up to Susumu sitting beside him.  
  
“Uh…-the HELL?! SUSUMU, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU-” one pale hand covered his mouth  
  
“Quiet down!” Susumu hissed, his eyebrow twitching slightly  
  
“Well, why did ya have to scare me like that, huh?!” He yelled and sat up. Susumu sighed  
  
“I’m glad you don’t still sleep in that ridiculous cupboard… I guess you’re a little too big for it now, huh?” he said, his soft accent soothing Tetsu’s adrenaline high. Tetsu looked at him, seeing the soft dark eyes, and laughed  
  
“Thanks for saying I’m big, Susumu! People keep telling me that, it’s really great for me to hear - after all, everyone used to call me short and stuff!” he said in his usual loud, rambling way - only in a much deeper voice. Susumu sighed: still a brat no matter how tall… “So, what do you wanna do today?” Tetsu asked, finally stopping his infernal yammering. Susumu looked at him, confused  
  
“Do? What do you mean?”  
  
“You know, do! Like, do you wanna go to the village and get some food or something? Maybe we could train, or go to the lake or-” he gasped and grabbed Susumu, pulling his yukata aside to look at his torso, where the bandages were “How’s your wound? Does it hurt?”  
  
“It’s fine; I changed the dressing this morning and it appears to have stopped bleeding. Those herbs were very good.”  
  
“Great! Mr Hijikata grows them for Souji so they must work.” He said with a grin. Susumu smiled and nodded, tying his belt back up to cover himself. “Well, if you’re wound is bothering you, we can do something with not much exercise… How about we go sit on the rooftops like the old days? The weather’s nice today and we can talk up there, ne?” Susumu smiled and nodded  
  
“Sounds like a plan… I just gotta do one thing first..” he said, holding up some sticks of incense. Tetsu immediately understood and, together, they went to visit Ayu.  
  
The shrine was at the far end of the Shinsengumi headquarters, where all the memorial stones of the fallen stood. Susumu knelt in front of his big sister’s stone - one of the newest, in shiny grey granite and engraved with Ayu’s name and dates. 25 was no age to die…  
Susumu placed the incense in the small dish and lit it, closing his eyes and placing his palms together, his head bowed. Tetsu paid his respects in his own way, never fond of praying. He stood back and watched in silence.  
  
Susumu stood up after a few moments of tranquil reflection and placed one hand very gently on the stone. Tetsu went outside at this moment to wait and Susumu soon reappeared, his face calmly sad. Tetsu smiled at him softly  
  
“C’mon, Susumu.” He said. Susumu smiled weakly and nodded, following Tetsu up to the roof of the barracks, where they’d sat together more than 2 years ago, after Ayu died. Susumu wasn’t crying but his eyes were lowered and filled with sadness. Tetsu decided that silence was the best thing and they sat together, looking out at the sky and the cherry blossoms and their friends training and walking around. It was peaceful, pleasant and beautiful.  
  
They sat together like that for an hour until Susumu broke the silence  
  
“Thank you, Tetsu..” he said softly, smiling at him. Tetsu grinned and hugged him, still surprised at how perfectly the small body fit in his arms.  
  
“Any time, Susumu.” He said.  
  
They stayed in this embrace longer than either expected, but couldn’t bring themselves to part. Susumu rested his head against Tetsu’s shoulder, smiling  
  
“You’ve filled out rather well..” he commented after a while. Tetsu grinned  
  
“Thanks, I’ve been training. I’m pretty good with a sword now too.” Susumu looked up at him  
  
“I’d like to see you in action…” he then blushed a looked down, surprising Tetsu. He was embarrassed? About what?  
  
“Maybe you can come to sparring later? Souji always comes to watch now, you can sit with him.” Tetsu said, trying to stop Susumu looking upset. The dark-haired ninja looked at him and smiled, nodding  
  
“I’d like that.”


	3. Six Months Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Dub-con/non-con, dutiful sex, drug use, flashback, graphic sex

“Ah, so you’re the one, hm... Come here, let me look at you.” 

Susumu kept his eyes on the floor as he stepped forward so he stood right in front of the man’s chair. The man chuckled and leaned forward, grabbing Susumu’s chin and tilting it to different angles. “You certainly are a pretty little thing… Now, show me your body…” he said, releasing his chin and sitting back again. Susumu obeyed, eyes still down as he untied his robe, the only thing he was currently wearing, and slipped the material from his shoulders into a heap on the floor around his feet. 

The man chuckle, leaning forward again “Very nice… Turn.” Susumu did so, turning slowly until his back was facing the man “Very nice indeed…” he said with a chuckle. Susumu waited a moment then completed the turn to face his new master again.

“At your service, Master.” He said, his head down and looked up at the man through his eyelashes. The man was grinning at him.

“What a charming accent you have… What’s your name, boy?”

“Riku, sir..” he said, using a different alias to his usual ones. Men like this preferred short names that were easy to remember.

“Come here, Riku.” He said, patting one large thigh. Susumu obeyed, leaving his yukata on the floor and gracefully sat himself on the man’s lap, immediately feeling rough hands on his legs and waist. “You are certainly one of the prettiest I’ve seen, almost like a woman… Your age?”

“19, sir.” Only a year older than his true age so it was believable. 

“And have you ever been with a man before?” Susumu blushed and looked down, one of his fool-proof ways to get a man’s attention without having to be specific “Ah…excellent, I like a boy with some experience..” he said, chuckling. “Leave us.” He ordered to the guards still standing by, plus any others around. 

Once the room was cleared, the man chuckled again, his hand going down to Susumu’s private area while the other hand took hold of the boy’s leg and spread them apart so he was exposed, still sitting on the huge man’s lap. Susumu bit his lip, closed his eyes and turned his head away so as to appear shy, relaxing himself into a state of nonchalance as the man started touching him. 

As always, the man he was with didn’t pay much attention to Susumu’s pleasure - the most anyone ever did was excite him enough to be sensitive and hard - concentrating mostly on his entrance. “Nice and tight…good boy..” the man said with a chuckle as he pushed one finger inside him, lubricated with some kind of fragranced oil. The other hand moved to the left of Susumu’s chest, rubbing his nipple. Susumu forced himself to feel it, making soft erotic noises and willing himself to be aroused, even if he hated the feeling - this was something he’d mastered. “You are excellent…” the man muttered, running his hand over the small, lithe body. “Do you like me touching you?” he asked. The boy nodded, biting his lip.

“Yes, Master… Would you like me to do something for you?” he asked. 

“That would be very good, Riku, what did you have in mind?” Susumu smiled slightly and slipped off his lap, kneeling down between the man’s legs “Ah, excellent..” he said, moving his robe aside to reveal his large semi-erect member. Susumu licked the member sexily, working on the sensitive spots to get it fully hard before taking it into his mouth and sucking as well as he could. 

He could feel himself getting hot, his breath coming out in pants and his body shaking. This was most irregular; doing this sort of thing never actually excited him… “Looks like the drug’s taking effect… You will become quite sensitive soon..” the man chuckled, touching the soft black hair as he watched the boy’s cheeks become flushed. Susumu looked at him in confusion, and then realized it must have been the lubricant… Damn it, now he would be weakened if anything should happen. “Keep sucking, good boy..” he said, the grip tightening in Susumu’s hair slightly. Susumu obeyed, hating how disgusting this was making him feel. Usually he just did what the man liked then left, keeping to his job but now there was a pleasure inside him, even if he was reluctant to feel it, and he hated how his body disobeyed his mind. 

Susumu sucked the man to the very best of his ability, which he knew from past missions was quite excellent, hating how he shivered at the man’s groans. The grip on his hair tightened painfully and the increased intensity of the sensation made Susumu moan unwittingly.

“Ahh…! Yes, do that again…” Susumu squeezed his eyes shut and forced another moan from his throat, still sucking and bobbing his head. “You are…the best I have experienced, Riku-chan..” the man muttered, gripping the boy’s head and moving it himself, getting faster and faster. Hardly fazed by this, Susumu kept sucking and licking, hoping this would speed up the process. Soon enough, the man orgasmed and ejaculated into Susumu’s mouth, keeping hold of his hair as he slid his cock out of his mouth and tilting his head back to ensure the boy swallowed. “That was excellent, Riku. Now, go to the bed..” he said. The boy nodded and stood up, moving towards the bed but made sure that he kept facing the man with his head bowed. He’d learned from his previous experiences in this field to never turn his back for a moment unless specifically commanded. 

The man stood up, watching the boy as he went to the bed and sat down, reclining slightly and raising on leg so his body was beautifully displayed “You really are a marvel. Your last owner trained you very well, Riku.” 

“Thank you, sir..”

“What happened to him?” ‘Riku’ looked up at him, blinking his large dark eyes which he then lowered slowly.

“He died, sir.”

“Oh? I’m sorry, how did that happen?” he asked, absolutely no sincerity in the condolence.

“The Shinsengumi, sir, it seems he made some enemies…”

“I hope you weren’t harmed in the fight?”

“Unfortunately I was discovered and the soldiers…took advantage of me… I hate them..” he said, glancing at him, disgusted at the subtle smirk, even if the story was a total fabrication. His last ‘master’ had been killed by the Shinsengumi, that much was true, but it had been Susumu himself who had told them where he would be. 

“You’ve certainly come to the right place, Riku, we hate them here too.” Susumu smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck seductively. The man grinned and large arms wrapped around the boy’s slender waist, pushing him onto his back on the bed. His lips met Susumu’s neck, licking and kissing the soft pale skin. The drug made Susumu react to the hot wetness, his body twitching and arching as he moaned quietly “You’re very sensitive, Riku, is it the drug that’s making you so responsive?” he asked. Susumu wasn’t sure what the favorable answer would be so decided to ignore it entirely, pretending to be lost in pleasure.

“Ah..! M-master, please..” the man grinned, forgetting the question.

“’Please’ what, Riku?” he asked, moving one hand to twist and pinch the boy’s nipple, making him moan louder.

“Please…do whatever you wish to me..! I’m yours-” he panted, eyes welling with tears which spilled down his temples. This seemed to please the man intensely because he made a grunting sound and was naked in seconds, holding Susumu in a dominating, aggressive manner. He pinned one delicate wrist to the mattress and spread his legs with his free hand, then wrapped it around the small of the boy’s back to hoist his hips up. He then thrust himself inside Susumu with no warning, making the boy cry out in pain “P-please, sir…it has been some time since-AH!” he practically screamed as the man began thrusting, ignoring his words.

“So wonderfully tight, Riku..! The tightest ass I’ve ever felt!” he growled, moving so he was supported by his hands, placed either side of Susumu’s hips, and began thrusting with much more force than necessary. The boy’s shoulders and head were on the mattress but the rest of his body was held in the air by the man’s thighs under his hips, positioning his spine painfully and making the thrusts deeper and much more intense. 

Susumu tried to keep himself together, tried to keep himself from screaming in pain and - he was ashamed to admit - pleasure, the drug making his prostate much more sensitive than it usually was. “Look, Riku, you’re leaking..” the man chuckled, looking down at the pre-cum pooling on the boy’s stomach. He leaned forward to bit his neck, releasing him so he was lying properly on the bed, allowing his back a more natural, less painful alignment. 

“That’s because…you are so b-big, Master..!” ‘Riku’ panted, hesitantly wrapping his arms around his neck again. He heard the man chuckle and grip his hips in both hands. Still thrusting, he grasped Susumu’s erection and began pumping it in time with his own hips, making the boy cry out in pleasure. 

The man soon orgasmed (inside), loud and squeezing Riku’s hips tightly. 

“You…are excellent, Riku..” he muttered, panting as he pulled out of the boy. “Now, put your hands on the wall.” He ordered, sitting back on his legs as he watched this occur. Susumu crawled to the bed’s headboard and knelt up; placing both palms onto the cold wall and presented his already leaking ass to his master. The bed springs creaked slightly and his hips were gripped tightly again. The second entrance wasn’t as painful as the first but it still hurt; the relentless, ruthless friction was causing all sorts of stirrings in Susumu’s body, half of which he didn’t even recognize, let alone understand. This time, the man pleasured Susumu as well as himself and they ended up climaxing together this time. Having never had an honest orgasm before, Susumu was shocked at the feeling but couldn’t help the lust he felt afterwards, wanting more. He blamed the drugs he’d been given, even if they only removed his inhibitions. 

Unlike his previous ‘masters’, this man had stamina and continuous strength that seemed inexhaustible for hours. Susumu was soon numb enough to not notice each time he was entered, fucked and filled with stinking semen but his mind refused to let him sleep. After years of this sort of work, he’d learned to never fall asleep until the man he was with was fully unconscious, preferably snoring. He forced himself to stay awake and finally, finally, the man pulled out and stayed out, collapsing on the mattress beside the boy and passed out. Susumu stayed where he was for a few moments as listened the deep, even breaths of the man beside him. Finally, he let himself get comfortable, despite it all, and he fell asleep too. It was a dreamless sleep he’d rather not wake up from. 

*

“Riku…Riku, wake up..” came a surprisingly gentle voice that he only half recognized. He blinked his eyes open to see his new master smirking down at him, stroking the long black tresses of hair off the pale young man’s pretty face. 

“Good morning, Master…I’m sorry..”

“Don’t be sorry, Riku, I was rather rough on you last night. Are you hungry or thirsty?” he asked, offering him a tray laden with fruits, pastries, rice, wine and water. Susumu politely took a glass of water, bowl of rice and an orange from the feast, thanking him softly as he sat up. He was still naked but that hardly fazed him anymore, though made sure the silk sheet covered his private area. 

“I am not used to...such stamina, sir… My previous Masters-”

“Old coots, I suppose?” ‘Riku’ looked at him, then down, forcing himself to smile, and nodded.

“I suppose you could call them that, Master… I promise to improve my performance, sir.” The man chuckled, biting into an apple. 

“All in good time, I’ll go easier in future - I wanted to see what you were made of and I was impressed.” Susumu nodded, blushing slightly.

“Yes, Master...”


	4. Love

Souji and Mr Hijikata were already there when Susumu and Tetsu arrived at the sparring hall. Souji smiled and greeted them warmly, while Mr Hijikata looked grumpy. 

“What’s wrong, Mr Hijikata?” Tetsu asked. Souji smiled at the Vice Commander and looked at Tetsu.

“He’s upset because I forgot to take my medicine again.” He said with a light giggle. Hijikata sighed.

“Souji, you need to take it or-”

“Or I won’t get strong, yes, yes..” he finished for him, waving a hand dismissively. Hijikata rolled his eyes then directed his glare at Tetsu. 

“Will you be joining the activities, Ichimura?” he asked. 

“Uh, yes - I want to show Susumu how strong I am now.” He said with a grin. Souji grinned back.

“Oh, how exciting! Hey, Tetsu, why don’t you spar with Mr. Hijikata?” he asked, a glint of mischief in his big amethyst eyes. His cropped hair was now a little longer and he’d forced Heisuke to help him style it, so now it was cropped at the back and he had bangs over his forehead that got longer to shape his face. He was looking healthier by the day and his smile was just as bright as ever.

Hijikata sighed, seeing Tetsu grin at the suggestion. 

“Fine, I suppose. Get ready, Ichimura.” He muttered, making Souji grin wider and he clapped excitedly. Tetsu nodded and went off to change into his sparring gear. Hijikata sighed again and looked at Souji begrudgingly, who flashed him his most charming smile. To say his heart melted would be an understatement so he just sighed, yet again, and went to get ready too. Souji giggled, grinning at Susumu, who smiled. 

“It’s good to see you back, Susumu.” He said. 

“You too, Souji, I’m glad you’re doing better.” He replied, realizing how much he’d missed his old friend. They’d both joined the Shinsengumi around the same time, Souji becoming a page to Mr Hijikata while Susumu and his sister, Ayu, followed their family path of Watching. When Souji was 9 and training to become a killer, Susumu was 7 and training to sit and move quietly and gather information. Later, he would learn how to please a man, while Souji learned how to decapitate one in one move. 

“You and Tetsu are still great friends, huh?” Souji asked, smiling.

“Yes, I’m glad he hasn’t changed much…well, besides physically…” he said with a small smirk, glancing over at the now well-built Tetsunosuke. Souji laughed and nodded, his attention attracted by Hijikata returning, having quickly changed into his kendo uniform. Susumu noticed and smiled knowlingly. 

“Alright, Ichimura, let’s get this over with.” The Vice-Commander said gruffly. Those still using the training area moved to the sides to watch, low murmurs filling the room. Tetsu nodded and they took their positions facing each other. Souji giggled softly, watching excitedly with his hands together. 

Susumu watched with less enthusiasm, though he found himself struck by how…impressive Tetsu looked. He had the determination in his eyes he always had, the grin of exhilaration on his face. The blue eyes met dark and the grin widened when he saw Susumu looking at him. Susumu smiled and Tetsu looked back at Hijikata, standing square towards him, holding his sword in front of him. 

Hijikata did the same, facing each other, their wooden katanas drawn and almost touching. They pulled down their masks, the mesh to protect their faces, and their muscles rippled as they both became stone as they bowed to each other. Then they squatted almost to kneeling on the floor, and in a flash they were fighting. 

Tetsu lunged first, his sword pointed at Hijikata’s chest but the older man blocked it easily, stepping back quick as a cat, and swung his own sword low, coming up to almost hit the top of Tetsu’s mask but Tetsu blocked it, hooking his stick under Hijikata’s and almost disarming him. Hijikata kept his grip though and they stepped close together, their sticks locked as each struggled to get the upper hand. 

Souji giggled at the sight, finding it very amusing to see Hijikata grappling with a suddenly huge Tetsu. Then he felt a cough building and his throat tightened as he struggled against it, knowing it was upset Hijikata and ruin everyone’s fun. Everyone else in the training hall was shouting and cheering for whomever they wanted to win, shouting encouragements to the sparrers.

Susumu felt a soft grip on his sleeve and he looked to his left to see Souji, hand over his mouth and skinny body shaking. 

“S-Susumu…could you help me outside, please..?” he asked in a raspy, whispering voice, his eyes half lidded, his face pale. Susumu nodded and stood up quickly, ignoring the pain in his side. He helped Souji up gently, his body was weak and his breathing tight. “Thank you…I just n-need some air...” he said softly, his face in a strained smile, a hand on his own chest. Susumu nodded and helped him outside, arm around him to stop him falling. 

They went to a bench outside the hall and Susumu sat Souji down on it carefully. The air outside was cool and it seemed to bring some breath back to Souji, his breathing becoming more wheezy than raspy. Susumu sat beside him, rubbing his bony back gently as he took some deep breaths. He let out a few controlled coughs but there was no blood and, though they seemed to hurt him, Souji seemed better. 

“Th-thank you, Susumu…I didn’t want to spoil it.” He said breathlessly, smiling at his friend. The younger man smiled back, nodding. 

“You’re welcome, Souji…are you feelin’ better?” he asked. Souji nodded, sitting up straight and testing his breathing. 

“Much, yes… Mr Hijikata was right to be angry at me…that horrible medicine he makes really does work…” he mumbled, more to himself than to Susumu. The Watcher looked up at this point, and nudged Souji slightly. 

“You can tell him that yourself..” he said softly, and Souji looked up to see Hijikata himself running towards him. He was still wearing his Kendo gear, though didn’t have his mask. 

“Souji!” he cried. “Are you alright?! We finished the match and you were gone!” he demanded once he was close enough, staring at Souji with wide eyes. 

“Yes…I just needed some air..” he said with a weak smile, still a little breathless. “W-who won..?” he asked, but Hijikata just looked angry. Susumu looked past Hijikata to see Tetsu and a few of the others watching from the training hall entrance. He excused himself to his superiors and went to join him, Tetsu asking if Souji was ok. Susumu just nodded, looking back towards them.

Hijikata sighed and put his arm around Souji to help him stand, Souji’s hands on Hijikata’s chest as he assessed his own strength. 

“Back to bed, Souji, you know the rules.” He said with gentle sternness, and Souji rolled his eyes, but obeyed. 

They got back to Souji’s room, and Hijikata insisted Souji lie down while he made some herb tea. Souji half obeyed as sat on his futon with a sigh, his lungs hurting, and watched Hijikata crush the herbs before adding the hot water. He then handed Souji the tea and sat beside him. “Drink all of it.” He instructed. Souji blew on the steaming liquid before sipping it. It was a sharp, bitter taste, far away from his favored sweets, but he drank ever drop dutifully, already feeling the soothing effects as he handed the cup back to Hijikata. Toshizou inspected the contents and, satisfied by its emptiness, put it down. 

“Who won the match?” Souji asked him again, once the ache in his lungs had lessened. Hijikata sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. 

“Technically…Ichimura.” He said, and Souji grinned, but stopped himself laughing to prevent another attack. “But only because I was distracted by your absence…” he sighed, then smiled at Souji. “You really scared me.” He admittedly, making Souji smile. 

“Don’t I always?” he asked, making Hijikata chuckle. Souji leaned forward and kissed Hijikata gently, their lips barely touching. Toshi instantly pressed his own lips closer, his large hand moving round to hold the small of Souji’s back, his other hand find the delicate jaw. Souji’s hands settled on Toshi’s shoulders, thumbs kneading at the tight muscles. 

They’d kissed a few times before, always chaste and soft, Hijikata still extremely wary of Souji’s fragile health. Any kind of breathlessness was a danger for his healing lungs, and kissing any more than a few seconds caused this. They parted quickly, Hijikata leaning away quickly, leaving Souji looking sadly at him. He wanted to kiss Toshi more, deeper, taste him, and he knew Toshizou wanted the same, but it would be too harsh on his lungs. Hijikata saw the sadness in Souji’s eyes and pulled him into a hug, feeling his bones through his kimono. 

“Soon, Souji…when your lungs are stronger, I promise… You almost died…I want you to be healthy.” He said and Souji hugging him back, burying his face in the warm, heady scent of Toshi’s neck. 

“I know…I just wish I already was…” he said softly. When they parted, he was smiling. “Susumu and Testu are getting close, ne?” he asked. Hijikata saw he was changing the subject on purpose, suppressing the feelings of want, but he nodded, chuckling. 

“Indeed… Susumu had some trouble towards the end of his mission, I’m hoping he will stay here for a while to recover.” Hijikata said, serious again. Souji frowned. 

“What sort of trouble?” he asked. He knew the nature of Susumu’s work, knew how Susumu got his information, the lengths he went to infiltrate the enemy strongholds and gain the trust of the leaders. It took a toll on him, as it had with Ayu and countless others before them, even if he was an extremely effective spy. 

“He was attacked escaping the stronghold, but it didn’t affect the mission.” He said. “I’m sure spending time with Testu will be very good for him.” He said, smiling reassuringly. Souji smiled and nodded, taking Hijikata’s hand. Toshizou smiled and kissed him again, gentle as always, before telling Souji to nap for a little while. 

“Stay with me?” Souji asked, looking at him with those huge eyes, and Toshizou was utterly powerless. He nodded curtly, and lay down beside Souji on the futon, wrapping his arms protectively around him. Souji lay on his side, facing Toshi, one arm under his own head, one hand on Hijikata’s cheek. “Toshi…I love you…” he said softly. Hijikata kissed him, pulling him close. 

“I love you, Souji…so much…” he said. They both fell asleep, safe and warm together.


End file.
